


Joshicana, Exotica (the stripper fic)

by Badass_iero



Category: 21 Pilots, 21p - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots, Twenty Øne Piløts, tøp
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badass_iero/pseuds/Badass_iero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot where josh is fucking around on the tour bus as usual and finds a stripper pole and releases his inner stripper, also discovering a sexual desire he didn't know was in him.<br/>Not a joshler fic, sorry. </p><p>It wouldn't be as funny if it was a joshler fic, and I write too much gay fanfic as it is.<br/>Sorry if my hetero smut isn't as good as my gay smut. </p><p>I didn't want to make this a personal story (i.e. "Oh come on Y/N, it would be fun!") so just pretend tøp have a female member who plays the triangle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joshicana, Exotica (the stripper fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the picture of josh on a stopper pole

"I'm really bored" I say to no one in particular.  
"That makes two of us" josh says, but still grins at me with that fucking grin.  
You know the one.  
"I... I kind of just want to nap... you guys go have fun... I'm going to take a nap" Tyler says and tiredly shuffles up and starts to walk through the thin hall of the tour bus.  
"Wrong way buddy, beds are that way" josh corrects.  
Tyler rolls his eyes and spins on his heel and mutters  
"thanks man. This new bus is killing me, I don't know where anything is." 

When he exits the room josh lets out a small laugh and I smile at his cuteness.  
"He's actually kind of right, this new bus is weird" josh agrees and gets up, opening cabinets and doors and compartments, exploring out of boredom. 

"What...what is this?" He asks, and pulls out a very long, thin, shiny pole from underneath the diagonal seats of the bus. 

"It looks like a pole" I say, and then it hits me.  
"It looks like a stripper pole" I finish and his eyes light up.  
The biggest smirk pulls at his lips, and I brace myself for what he is about to say.  
"Let's try it out" he says with excitement. 

I cover my face with my hands in embarrassment, thinking he will ask me to do it because generally girls are strippers, which is stupid, because gender roles are stupid, but right there he stands it up at the end of tiny lounge area of the bus and dances around it like an idiot and laughing like a maniac. 

But then he swings around it a few times and begins to be more graceful and less playful.  
The laughing stops and he starts to get weirdly serious. 

His hands start to focus on placing and he actually wraps a leg around the pole. 

I take a few pictures discreetly and know that they will be hilarious to remember. 

His beanie falls off to the floor and he doesn't even notice.  
That's when I know he is focused because usually he is such a nazi about his hats. 

There is a crease between his eyebrows from him focusing and he lifts himself up on the pole and starts doing things I've never seen anyone do before, let alone him. 

He quickly slides off his jumper, and at first I think it's because it is hot in the bus or something but then he slides his doc boots and socks off whilst still gracing the pole, much like a dancer and or stripper. 

I awkwardly sit and watch and he doesn't seem to be bothered by me being here so I just quietly watch him, and wonder where the hell he learned these moves. 

I find it intriguing that he is so focused and is now just in his briefs in front of me, showing off a sexy hidden talent. 

With his strength he climbs the pole upside down, feet facing the ceiling and he walks up the pole with his hands, impressively holding his entire body up with just his hands, forearms, biceps and abs. 

He swings around a few more times before putting his hand on the hem of his briefs, and stares me right in the eye as he starts to slide them off. 

Like the bullshit timing everyone always has, someone knocks on the door two times and starts to open the door. 

"Woah! Woah! Hold on!" I yell and jump up immediately to close the door on whoever it is.  
"Sorry, sorry!" Someone yells back and closes the door. 

"Where did you learn that, and how did you make that look effortlessly sexy?" I ask with a large exhale. 

"I didn't learn it anywhere, it's just kind of, in me I guess" he admits.  
"Have you like practiced before, was that not your first time touching a pole?" I ask.  
"Well me and Ty had a fire pole at one of our shows as a prop and stunt but I didn't dance on it, and I've never seen a stripper do that whole thing, it just kind of, flowed naturally?" He replies, but it comes out more like a question. 

"Well it was fucking hot, do it again" I say.  
"Wait no, teach me" I say instead and he stares at me blankly.  
"Teach me, Joshua, knower of all stripper pole dancing knowledge" I say dramatically and he softens with a laugh.  
"Okay well you're not strong, so I'm going to have to help you an awful lot" he says and walks over to the pole easily. 

"Just move your hands around and swing your legs every once in awhile, pull yourself up and down and all around and take your clothes off increasingly, but one piece at a time" he says knowledgeably.

I can't believe it that he's never seen a stripper but still knows all of that. 

I awkwardly grab the pole and pull myself up and wrap both legs around it and swing around a bit. 

"Okay good, now... let go with both hands and lean back, and, like, take your shirt off" he says and guides my back with his hand and stares at me as I take my shirt off. 

I am done with this man. 

He smirks a bit but keeps telling me things to do, and I still think he's lying about never seeing a stripper before. 

"I'm kinda just waiting for someone to come in to see you in your undies and me stripping, and both of us on a pole" I say dryly. 

"Well we wouldn't want to disappoint them would we" he says and promptly slides off his briefs. 

His good boy reputation just went out the window for me. 

"Go big or go home, right?" He adds with a smirk.  
I cover my eyes and walk over to the door and try to lock it, but it doesn't lock, so I just sit against it and watch as josh casually turns me on. 

Butt naked dancing on a pole at the end of our tour bus.  
Only josh. 

"Nobody is going to come in. Come on, I wasn't done showing you" he says.  
"So Tyler isn't just going to walk in and see us on a pole and kick us both out of the band" I say in disbelief. 

"I've been kicked out of the band for worse, and he loves us too much to actually kick us out of the band, he'd let us back in by the end of the night, tops" he assures. 

I shrug my shoulders and realise that whole time I was sitting there that my shirt was off and I'm in socks, shorts and a bra and Josh is butt naked.

Someone is going to walk in and totally see this wrong. 

Screw it. 

I get up and immediately see josh smirk slightly and I know that he's having way too much fun with this. 

"What do you want me to do?" I ask as I stand next to the pole and across from josh.  
"Get up on it" he says.  
"Like what?" I ask dramatically, but I actually don't understand what he's saying. 

"Like this" he grunts and demonstrates by wrapping both legs around the pole and holding himself up.  
He slides down to the bottom of the pole and I casually try not to stare at his dick. 

Yeah not working. 

I do what he just did and hold myself up on the pole and wrap my legs around it criss cross. 

He laughs and says "okay great but your shorts should have been gone by now."

I roll my eyes and try to sexily swing my legs around the pole and slide my shorts off as I swing.  
He stares at me as I get them off and it makes me self conscious. 

"You can leave that stuff on if you're uncomfortable, do whatcha want, I'm a free man" he says kindly and grins as he gestures his nakedness.  
I roll my eyes and get back on the pole and try to mimic whatever the hell he is doing towards the bottom of the pole. 

He looks up at me with his pretty eyes and I internally melt.  
He locks eyes with me but still climbs the pole till his legs are criss crossed under mine and it's kind of like me sitting on his lap but there's a pole holding us up between our legs. 

At first we are staring at each other on opposite sides of the pole, but then he swings around and is directly behind me and still under me. 

He caresses my ass with his crotch and hums almost silently in my ear.  
He rests his chin on my shoulder and puts a hand on my hip and mumbles something I don't understand. 

After a few more minutes of awkwardly and quietly dancing around on this stupid pole I get off and watch josh a little bit more. 

It's like he's in his own world.  
This is fuckin weird. 

I eventually just turn away and end up messing around on my mobile to distract myself from looking at him. 

 

"I've kicked you out of the band for worse, but what is happening here?" Tyler asks as he abruptly walks in. I look at him and shrug and look back at my mobile and act like I'm doing something.  
"I was just messing around" josh replies. "Butt naked?! And with her in here?!" Tyler protests. "It's not like she was looking at me and she's in our band, she's seen us naked before" he says nonchalantly. "Okay whatever. Now this picture won't leave my mind" Tyler says. "It's just a pole" josh counters. "But you're using it like you know how and that's what bothers me" Tyler says awkwardly.  
"Okay okay I'll put it away" josh mutters and gets down casually.  
"Thank you" Tyler says relived. 

Josh dresses back in his all black attire and slides the pole back under the seat where he found it and Tyler leaves. Josh plops down next to me and huffs out a long sigh as he puts his arm around my back.  
"Well that was fun while it lasted" he says. "Sure, josh" I affirm uneasily. "Oh c'mon you had fun, and saw me naked, what more could you ask for?" He says jokingly. 

A lot more, actually.  
But I don't tell him that.  
I open my mouth to say something but nothing good is going to come out so I just close it and look away.  
"What were you going to say?" He asks. "Nothing. that's why I didn't say anything" I reply quickly.  
"You suck at lying" he says cheekily, with a smirk. "Would you shut up" I say with a laugh. "You were going to say something" he pries.  
Now he's agitating me. 

"You said 'what more could you ask for' and I was going to say "a lot" but that would end up bad" I say in frustration.  
"Ohh... Ohhhhh" he says, and then realises what I was saying.  
A smirk pulls at his lips and I know this will end up bad just because of that. 

"So we can't pull the pole back out?" Josh asks. "No" Tyler replies and josh pouts. "Ladies. Calm down" I say and they both glare at me. "We should vote. I say the pole stays, Tyler says the pole goes, what do you say?" Josh asks me. 

Could this be to my advantage?

"I don't mind it either way" I reply.  
"Did she just say maybe?" Josh whispers to Tyler. "She just said maybe" he confirms and nods his head. "So then we need another voter" josh supplies. 

"Dj Spooky Jim says the pole stays" josh says brightly.  
"Blurryface says the pole goes" Tyler replies sassily.  
"Okay whatever! My stupid alter ego person whoever says the pole stays as long as you two shut up!" I exclaim and josh does a cute little arms and hips dance while Tyler pouts. 

 

"I'm going to play video games or something while you get weird" Tyler says and points to josh as he happily pulls out that stupid pole again.  
"Good. We don't need your bad vibes anyway" josh teases.  
"We?" Tyler asks me.  
"He's either talking about me, which I'm only staying for the hilarious entertainment and future blackmail material, or "we" as in him and his dick" I reply and Tyler covers his face with his hands as he walks out. 

I look back at josh and he stares at me while biting his lip. "Can you not?" I ask. "Can I not what?" He asks with a smirk. "Do that. It sucks" I say and gesture to his face. "It sucks as in, you like seeing me doing it but hate it when I do it" he says and bats his eyelashes. I get up and slowly walk over to him and say "Listen here little sassy love bug, just because you know how to dance on a pole doesn't make you..." But before I can finish my sentence he grabs my face and kisses me. 

What. 

"Found a way to shut her up!" Josh jokingly yells at no one in particular. I roll my eyes and rip his beanie off his head and he jumps at me immediately. "I'll only give it back if you stop being annoying" I say. He goes to the pole and dances around it and asks "is this annoying?" I roll my eyes and sit down on the bench and say "no, josh, it's not" with a sigh. "Oh so you like it" he says cheekily as he removes his shirt. "I said it wasn't annoying" I snap back. "Feisty. You know you like it" he says and does that stupid grin. "Now you're being annoying" I say. "Okay I'll shut up" he says and straddles the pole with his legs and spins around upside down. 

He's either 10 or 26 there is no in between.  
"You look bored" he points out. "I am, and you're not helping make me any less bored, do something interesting" I reply dryly. "Like this?" He says and licks the pole.  
"That's disgusting you idiot, you put your freaking naked body all over that" I say in disgust and he sticks out his tongue and attempts to wipe it with his hand.  
I'm not even going to tell him. 

"What about this, is this interesting?" He asks as he shoves a spike door stop under the door. "Now you're thinking! Yes josh that's very interesting. Good job" I say, and wonder why we didn't think about that before. He smiles a goofy smile and walks over to me and pokes my nose and makes a fart noise from his mouth. "How come you are doing sexy things one minute like dancing on a pole, and you're bopping my nose and making farting noises and walking around the bus naked like its normal the next minute?" I look up at him and ask. 

He considers it for awhile and looks down at me and says "well I can do both. Which one do you like better?" I shrug and he shrugs and then we awkwardly stare at each other. He sits down next to me and turns his head while grabbing my jaw and then he's kissing me and I try not to smile and turn it into a bopping nose, farting noise moment. 

"You're a good kisser, why wasn't this discovered before?" He asks me. "You're a good pole dancer, why wasn't this discovered before?" I counter.  
He grins and shrugs and grabs my hand and pulls me to the stupid pole.  
We mess around for a bit and share a few kisses that start to get more comfortable each time and then I think of a good game. 

"You have to hold your hands up here" I say and move his hands to the top of the pole and make him hold it. "And you're not allowed to let go. If you let go you lose, and your turn is over" I say and he slowly nods with a hesitant expression on his face. "Ready?" I ask. "Yeah" he replies cooly. 

I start at his neck and trail kisses down his chest and on his sides and look up at him as I reach his dick. I give him a look of question and he slowly nods, again hesitance. The second I take him in my hand his whole body tenses up and I look at his hands to make sure he doesn't let go of the pole. 

This is probably child abuse. 

I slowly palm him and he shivers under my touch and moans a few times, but doesn't let go of the pole.  
I quicken my hand jerking and his breathing starts to quicken and his legs tense up. I run my other hand in his inner thigh and keep pumping him with my other hand, and I grin at him being as easy as putty. He watches me as I let go and get on my knees and take him into my mouth and a few moans escape his lips as I caress his legs and gently bob my head.  
He shivers again and his knees about give out and that's when he accidentally let's go of the pole and falls on the floor.  
I kneel there cracking up at his euphoric and dazed expression.  
"You let go" are the only words that I can get out before I start laughing again. "That was hard" he says breathlessly. "It still is" I joke and point at his dick. He doesn't even stop to think about me being right in front of him before he takes his dick in his hand and jerks himself off. I silently watch and ponder all the shit I've seen this kid do today that I never would have imagined him doing.  
His eyes are closed as he sits there and finishes himself off, but when he opens his eyes and looks at me he spills all over his jumper in front of him.  
I wait for him to recover till I stand up and grab the pole above my head. He raises an eyebrow at me from the floor in confusion. "It's my turn" I say and stand with my legs spaced apart a bit. "Same rules, do whatever you want and I can't let go" I say.  
He nods and stands up, running one hand on the waistband of my shorts and slowly pulls them off.  
Slowly he runs his thumbs up my hips and under my boobs and over my collar bones, then sliding off my underwear and holding me under my thighs.  
He pulls my leg up and rests it on his hip as he slides one finger into me and runs his other hand through my hair.  
Shortly after he adds another finger and slightly quickens his motion, and it makes me squeamish at first.  
He smirks at seeing my hips buckle and adds a third finger and goes a bit faster.  
I bend my knees and that pulls him close enough to me that I kiss his neck and he nibbles the skin behind my ear.  
By the time he sticks his fourth finger in I look him in the eyes and subliminally tell him to just fuck me already.  
He removes his hand and gently slides himself in and I shudder at the feeling.  
He rocks back and forth and swivels his hips a few times while his hands are around the back of my neck and tangled in my hair.  
I struggle to hold the pole as his pace quickens and I try my best to make this last.  
I never realised that this game would backfire on me till now with how hard it is to hold on and how badly I want to put my hands in his hair. Small moans slip past my lips as his chest heaves against my chest and his hips slam into my thighs. His hands hold my waist tightly as he pushes me up higher on the pole and I finally lose it and let go. He either doesn't notice or doesn't care because he keeps slamming into me harder and harder and i cry out right before he pulls himself out and I come on his legs which makes him come into his hand. I land on my feet when I come off the pole and immediately grab his jaw and pull him down to kiss me.  
He falls backwards and luckily lands on the bench and I move quickly to his lips again and kiss him hard. 

After that day, each tour bus we get, I call and make sure they provide us with a stripper pole.


End file.
